The Madness of Duke Venomania
by AlicePierce
Summary: Duke Venomania was a lonely rich man. He sought women to occupy his boredom and loneliness. He went to Asmodis and kidnapped many beautiful women, taking them to his grand mansion and not allowing them to leave. The disappearances of these women did not go unnoticed, and soon the result of lust, and deception earned his ultimate downfall. The sad tale of a lonely duke unfolds.
1. Chapter 1- Lukana

Lukana Octo sighed, weaving the last strand of thread through the eggplant-colored dress. She worked as a tailor, and was quite a popular one too, as so many young women came to her for dresses as she was very skilled at what she did. She lived pretty well, in a nice shack, and wore pretty but not amazing dresses that she made herself. The dress glided into a wooden box as she locked it with her golden key. It was sundown, the time she usually closed, but the door burst open and in came a frantic woman with bright green eyes and chocolate brown hair.

"Please, please help me." She begged, clinging to Lukana's pretty pink dress.

"Ma'am, what may I help you with?" Lukana smiled.

"My daughter, she got the date mixed up. Her wedding is tomorrow. I need the dress right now, or else she'll have to get married in her plain dress!" The woman blurted.

"What's her name?" Lukana asked, browsing the piles of dresses.

"Mirigan Adi." The woman replied, and Lukana spotted the pretty white gown, which had paper with the name scribbled on it.

"I believe this is the one." Lukana handed it to the woman, and she nearly jumped.

"Oh, you're a life saver! Thank you so much! You're the best tailor in all of Asmodin!" The woman kissed her cheeks, hugged her, and ran out the wooden door. Lukana smiled, and fingering the shiny golden key, left, for a fairly sized shack that she called home.

"Welcome home. How was work?" A young man with short pink hair identical to hers and with an unmistakable handsome face walked over to her. This boy was her elder brother, Lukias. Their parents had abandoned them when they were children, and he had fought hard to help them survive. He treasured his precious little sister, she was he had, and all he needed. Her elegant beauty and sweet smile that she only showed him guaranteed he would never forgive anyone who hurt her.

"Fine. How is your book coming along?" Lukana slid off her sandals. Lukias was a novelist, and his books were getting more popular, which meant they might even become rich soon.

"Really well. I'm almost at the end." Lukias smiled, and pointed to the quill and paper on a wooden desk.

"Good." Lukana beamed.

"Well, I've been writing all day. I'm going to head to bed, even though it is early. Dinner is on the table." Lukias yawned.

"Okay. Goodnight." Lukana nodded, and hugged him before plopping down at the table and gobbling some grapes and chicken breast. She glanced at the sky in wonder, watching as night took over, coloring the light into an oblivion. Even though she had her brother, an overwhelming sense of loneliness crept is way up in her chest, locking her heart. She had no friends, and not one man had tried to win her over or ask for her hand in marriage. She desired someone she could give her heart to, someone to start a family with, someone she could love forever, and someone who would love her back. Even though it wasn't going to help, or solve a problem, tears leaked out her eye and plopped on the wooden floor. She cursed herself for being weak and crying when she still had something, she hadn't lost everything. Her brother was alive and doing just fine, they were living well and weren't poor in any way. But yet, she still longed for someone to treasure, someone she could call her husband. She wanted to be a mother. She wanted a partner to love her forever, and to watch their kids grow up. Her tears leaked out of her eye, her crying silent and unknown. But when she glanced at the night sky, she knew some girl somewhere was planning to get married and have children, and she was jealous beyond words.


	2. Chapter 2- Mikulia

The moonlight's rays shone over Mikulia Greonio's hair, her blue ponytails glowing in the luminescent light. She was perched on a tree branch by the marketplace, gazing at the stars in her plain brown dress and scuffed up shoes. She was, by far a normal peasant who barely had enough to survive on, but her life was rich. She had loving parents, and a boy she was engaged to that loved her as much as she loved him. They had met in the market, when he was with his childhood friend Meilis Belznia (who happened to be the third princess of Belznia) and had dropped his items and she helped him pick them up. He had fallen in love with her beauty at first site. He went every day, just to get a glimpse of her. He saw her helping elderly people, playing with children, and even giving up her food for someone else. She wasn't just beautiful, she was kind, compassionate, and gentle. He started talking to her more, and he couldn't hold back any longer. He confessed his feelings, and when she said she felt the same way, they went into a relationship, which led to the engagement, as they wanted a new life together. She glanced at her beautiful golden ring, and smiled. He must have spent a fortune on it, but it didn't matter. He was from a wealthy family, a successful line of lords and ladies that had gained respect and prosperity over the years.

"What are you doing up there?" His soft, clear voice rang out, and she looked down to see her beloved fiancée named Kachess Crim standing on the pavement, smiling up at her, his dark blue hair ruffling slightly. He was very handsome, and very kind.

"Kachess!" She yelled, very delighted to see him. He was about to come join her on the tree when the breeze intensified, and she was tossed from the tree. Kachess immediately ran over and caught her.

"That was close." Kachess set her back on the ground, and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I always cause you trouble." Mikulia blushed.

"Trouble? Hardly. You have never caused me trouble, not once. If anything you cause my heart to skip a beat, and make me love you more than I already do." He brought her in for a gentle hug. She clung to him, resting her forehead on his chest. Meilis was watching nearby, and pure hatred swarmed in her eyes as she witnessed them kissing sweetly. Jealousy overcame her, and in that instant she wanted to get rid of Mikulia as soon as possible, so she could win Kachess over. She had fallen in love with him during childhood, and her feelings hadn't changed. She hated Mikulia with a passion, for stealing away her love, and would do anything to take her place. No matter how hard Mikulia tried to win her over, it wasn't working. She could be amazingly kind, and understanding, but Meilis still hated her.

Mikulia took his hands and held them, her blue eyes smiling at him. She looked beautiful, with her ponytails flying.

"How did I get so lucky to have such a lovely girl as my future bride?" Kachess murmured, running his fingers through her soft hair. She blushed, which made her even cuter.

"I love you. I can't wait for you to be my bride." Kachess whispered, and caressed her face kissing her passionately. Tears streaked down Meilis' face and she almost ran over and punched Mikulia, ready to take her down. Meilis decided to interrupt their love session, and walked proudly over.

"Hello, you two. Hello, Kachess." She greeted them.

"Hi, Meilis! I love your dress!" Mikulia smiled warmly, still attempting to become friends with her. Meilis ignored her and turned to Kachess instead, flirtatiously placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Hi Kachess, how was your day?" Meilis cooed.

"Fine." Kachess shrugged her off coldly, staring at her as though she was a disgusting bug.

"Oh Kachess, I love you so much. Why won't you love me?" Meilis asked.

"Meilis, you are nothing more to me than a childhood friend. You are being deliberately rude to my fiancée, the only girl I will EVER love in that way. Maybe if you were nice to her I could tolerate you. But until then, you're just a nuisance. If you think you can get away with being a dog, you've got another thing coming. If you are rude to her again, there will be consequences. I will not tolerate people insulting my love." Kachess told her, glaring at her fiercely.

"Fine. Hate me. Let's see if she doesn't suffer the consequences." Meilis grinned wickedly, an evil plan forming to get rid of her once and for all.

"You will not lay a finger on her, because she will be under my protection, from vermon like you. Come on, Mikulia, let's leave this pathetic excuse for a woman." Kachess guided her away towards her shack. Meilis clenched her fists, and turned away, running towards her grand house, tears running freely down her cheeks. She burst open the doors to the castle, and ignored the Queen and King's startled cries as she flung herself upon her bed, crying herself into a deep slumber.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Mikulia asked as Kachess entered the shack, entering her room, which was tiny with only a blanket and a pillow on the floor.

"I do not want her to harm you, so I will be with you until she has calmed down. Please, do not worry about her. You are far too kind." Kachess murmured, as they crawled on the floor and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3- The Duke

The flames flickered and flared in the fireplace, lighting the room. The duke stared at them longingly, as he sat alone in his huge mansion. He possessed impeccable wealth, and numerous power that radiated in his petrifying purple eyes. A solid golden watch rested in the palm of his hand, as he tried to figure out what he was missing. His parents had left him with everything, and he had what he needed to survive. But yet, a hole in his heart stretched, revealing that indeed something was missing. He paced around, wondering what it might be, when he saw a portrait of a beautiful woman hanging off to the side. Women. He needed beautiful women to keep in his mansion to rid him of his loneliness. He grinned wickedly as a devious plan formed in his mind. He would disguise himself as a commoner, not wearing his rich garments, and kidnap them, one by one, as he saw them, keeping them like proud trophies on a shelf. Women would flood his mansion, adding sparkle and life like gems. His plan was perfect, he certainly had enough room for them. The duke now laughed evilly, and took out his ponytail, allowing his long purple hair to flow freely. He would stalk the country of Asmodis and find a single woman to take home. He would start with just one, to avoid suspicion, and then he would build to his lovely collection.

"Thank you, mother and father, for allowing me to have this mansion and wealth. Now I can put it to good use!" He roared, chuckling darkly, his eyes possessed with greed and lust. Those women didn't even know they were just about to embark on a terrifying journey to the mansion of the devil, Gakupo Kamui.


	4. Chapter 4- Fate

The sparkling slivers of light wrapped around Lukana, waking her up with a stroke of rays. Prying open her eyes, she stared as light spilled into the room. Her brother in the next room over uttered an obnoxious cacophony of snores, and she chuckled as she crawled out of bed and padded to the kitchen, slipping on her sandals. Checking to verify her brother was still asleep, she took off her nightgown and selected a lovely pink dress with some bows and lace to slip over her head from her box of dresses that she had made for herself. Scratching a quick note in ink to her brother, she left the hut with her basket cradled on her arm. The marketplace was swarmed with eager customers scouting for a good breakfast at a good price. Fingering the gold coins in her hands with the symbol of Asmodis, she prowled through the stalls, searching for a decent meal.

"Young lady, would you like to purchase some grand vases to display in your house?" A saleswoman asked, gesturing to the brightly colored vases that reflected the light.

"No thank you." Lukana mumbled, gazing at all the items offered. Little did she know that not far away, a group of young males between the ages of fifteen to eighteen had been watching her with love and amazement. She thought men didn't want her because she was undesirable, but it was far from the truth. Men stayed away from her because they thought she would dislike them if they tried to woo her. After all, she had a naturally cool appearance, and didn't seem like the friendliest person to approach. She was known as the Silent Maiden to all the single men and boys in town, for her beauty and quiet speech.

"I'd really like to see someone just run up to her and kiss her. I wonder how she'd react." A boy named Ichiro Peviel said. Ichiro had shiny golden hair to his shoulders, and bright blue eyes.

"She'd probably chop your head off." A boy named Felis Sargon remarked, chewing on some bread. Felis had auburn brown hair to his chin, framing his delicate face.

"I don't know. She's really soft-spoken, so she might not even get angry." Akito Venkupo , a boy with dark midnight black hair and piercing brown eyes told them. Akito was eighteen, the same age as Lukana, and the oldest of the three, as well as the handsomest. The ladies sought over him, but were too shy to confess their feelings.

"That's something to consider. I bet ten asmodios that she won't even react at all." Ichiro betted, jingling the gold coins in his hands.

"You're on. Who wants to go kiss her?" Felis asked.

"I'll do it!" Akito volunteered. He strolled casually over to the spot Lukana stood, just purchasing some sweet apples and placing them in her basket.

"Thank you." She nodded as she began to stroll to a stand that was selling fresh oatmeal. Akito whistled casually, and positioned himself in front of Lukana.

"Oh, excuse me." She whispered, and mindlessly maneuvered around him, heading for the warm oatmeal, when he tripped her. He caught her with one hand, bending her towards the ground.

"Pardon me, but I can't resist letting your sweet lips go to waste, beauty." He whispered. Lukana blinked, surprised. He leaned down and planted his lips on her warm lips, caressing her hair. The sunshine bathed them in the warm glow, as onlookers smirked. He pulled back, and smiled at her, his hand still supporting her back, her body dipped towards the ground. Lukana looked shocked, and a warm blush flashed across her cheeks.

"Why did you feel the need to kiss me?" She asked quietly, fingering her tingling lips.

"Why, you're just too pretty." Akito told her, kissing one of her pink hair strands.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?" Lukias' hand came in contact with Akito's cheek, sending him flying. Lukana plummeted to the ground, a few apples rolling out of the basket.

"Lukana, are you alright?" Lukias helped her up, and checked her for damage.

"I'm fine, brother. He only kissed me." Lukana hurriedly rushed to Akito's side, seeing a huge bruise on his face. She did not like that he had kissed her, but he hadn't done any harm to her.

"Are you okay?" Lukana knelt down and tenderly touched his cheek splashed with purple and blue. He winced.

"Why are you helping this rude fellow?" Lukias snarled.

"Lukias, I understand you are upset with him for kissing me. I am upset too, but you really did not have to hit him so hard." She replied curtly, and tenderly touched his cheek with her elegant fingers.

"I am very sorry my brother hurt you." She told him, frowning. Akito was astonished, no one had cared for him like that much anymore. When he was little, his mother abandoned him, leaving him with his violent father. His father was a cruel man who liked to hit him. His bruises on his arms were covered by the sleeves of his long shirt. Akito had expected her to leave him with her brother, shooting him a disgusted look. Instead, she was searching for a cold bucket of water for his bruise.

"You really don't deserve her kindness." Lukias barked.

"I know." Akito sighed, scratching his head. Lukana returned, and pressed a cool wet rag to his forehead, causing the bruise to hurt significantly less.

"Now, we must go. Please, take care of yourself. And have a good day." Lukana smiled warmly, which made Akito blush.

"Bye, scum." Lukias spat, as he guided her away to their house.

"Wow, you actually did it." Ichiro and Felis jogged over. The golden coins spilled into Akito's hands.

"You were right. She wasn't angry, she actually helped you. Maybe I should kiss girls randomly." Felis grinned.

"I would not advise it." Akito pointed to his bruise.

"Hey, check out that girl over there." Ichiro pointed to a girl of his age with lovely long red hair. She was feeding a child some grapefruit.

"She's pretty. Why don't you go kiss her?" Felis teased.

"I'm good. She looks like the type to get mad." Ichiro looked at her pick up a pear and put it back down. But she was beautiful, with her long silky red hair and her blue frilly dress that hugged her body. For a moment, she glanced up and her strong red eyes met his, then they traveled back to the market.

"Why don't you go ask for her name?" Akito suggested, standing up and brushing dirt off his pants.

"Okay." Ichiro skipped over to the girl, who had a dove perched on her shoulder and was feeding it, smiling.

"Hello." Ichiro cleared his throat. She glanced at him, and smiled.

"Hi!" She grinned, petting the dove on her shoulder.

"Who's your friend there?" Ichiro pointed to the dove, who nuzzled him with her beak.

"This is Yufu." The girl said.

"Hi, Yufu." Ichiro rubbed her feathers.

"So, what is your name?" The girl asked.

"Ichiro Peviel." He held out his hand.

"Mikina Olripa." She shook it.

"Pleasure to meet you." He smiled, memorizing the feeling of her soft hand.

"You too." Mikina smiled, feeding Yufu a seed.

"Oh, I've got to go. My mother is very strict when it comes to showing up on church on time." He sighed as the church bells sounded their melody.

"Okay. I shall see you later, Ichiro." Mikina waved. Ichiro gave a thumbs-up to Felis, who grinned and waved, as he exited the marketplace.

"You too, Mikina." Ichiro dashed off, looking back at Mikina. Arriving at the church atop the hill overlooking the village, he glanced at Mikina, still walking with her dove. He had to blink twice. He thought he saw a red string tied to their fingers, as she kept walking, wrapped around one of his fingers and one of hers. Could it be the string of fate?


	5. Chapter 5- Terrifying Beginnings

"Suiro, what village would have the most women?" The duke asked, sipping his cup of tea as he glanced out the windows at the beautiful day.

"I have no idea, Master Gakupo. If you would like, I can research for you." Suiro replied politely, rubbing a dish clean with a rag. He was quite a handsome servant, of the tender age of 19, with long brown hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Yes, yes that would be quite lovely. I would love to build up my collection as soon as possible." Gakupo grinned wickedly, eying his other servants who were hard at work adding bedrooms for the women to his mansion.

"I understand, master. I shall research that for you." Suiro bowed as he placed the dishes in cupboards and sulked off. Gakupo smiled, swallowing the tea.

"I am finished with my tea." Gakupo announced, placing his tea back on the table. Immediately another servant scooped it up and started cleaning it.

"Ahh, yes. How lovely it is to be rich." He snickered, and left the table, to his huge bedroom. Reading for a while with an oil lamp, he indulged himself in his book, and soon fell asleep on his bed. Meanwhile, Suiro sighed. He was stalking the nearby villages, to see which one had the most women, and landed on Asmodis, which also had the city of Belznia. He observed many pretty young women, and he found one to his liking, a lady his age with beautiful golden hair that glowed. Blushing madly, he continued his search, until he found an amazingly beautiful woman with long pink hair and penetrating blue eyes. Her. Suiro knew his master would enjoy a fine lady like herself, the first one to add to his collection. He cautiously stepped forward to her, knowing his master would want to do the honors of bringing her to his mansion himself.

"Excuse me miss." He spoke. She turned around.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Do you live around here? What time are you usually out?" He asked.

"Yes, I live here with my brother. And I usually shop in the market in the morning, or night." She told him.

"Pardon the rudeness, I am just new here. My friend Gakupo will be visiting tomorrow, and I was wondering what your town was like." Suiro lied.

"Oh, well welcome to our town! Please enjoy your stay here." She bowed curtly, and continued to walk past him. What a pleasant woman. Suiro felt pity for her on her upcoming journey, as he traveled back to the mansion.

"Well?" Gakupo barked, sitting at his table, twirling a quill between his fingers.

"The plan is set, Master. Just go into the town of Asmodis, wearing commoner clothes, and find a woman with pink hair in the time frame between evening and late afternoon. I believe she will make a fine first trophy for your collection." Suiro bowed politely, and disappeared to his sleeping quarters, which were on the floor with a blanket beside lots of others servants cramped in the small space.

"Excellent." Gakupo chuckled, and went to bed peacefully, dreaming of adding her to his mansion.

Uneasiness settled over Suiro. He obviously had no right to disobey his master, but he honestly felt sorry and frightened for the poor woman. But there was nothing he could do but fantasize about the golden beauty he had met, making the night lit up in a happy glow.


	6. Chapter 6-It Begins

Lukana woke up happily, stretching and putting on a nice purple dress. She was to work today, and was quite ready for it, after scooping her long pink hair into an intricate updo with pink tendrils floating down. Whispering a silent goodbye to her brother, she continued to the streets. Little did she know, that would be her last goodbye to her brother for years.

"Lukana! I need your help!" The owner of the store, Priema Soap, told her urgently, sweating under her short black hair. Priema worked for domestic help, but also owned the tailor shop because she had a fondness for dresses. Priema had opened it because of her skills with sewing.

"What is it?" Lukana calmly walked over to where she stood, and gazed at a frisky woman with long black hair and tan skin. The woman was beautiful, with her raven hair spilling down her back and her toned figure. Her body was toned and desirable, clothed in a short green top and a long red skirt. Her black hair was garnished with little pink flowers, and her bright blue sandals protected her feet. Her beady brown eyes stared at Lukana, as if staring through her soul.

"This young lady claims her dress was given to her damaged, and she demands it to be repaired without any extra charge." Priema sighed.

"That's right. And it will be repaired." The woman said seriously, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Could I have a look at it Ma'am?" Lukana asked politely, gesturing to the dress hanging from the woman's fingertips.

"Go ahead." The woman thrust it at her, and she caught it. Examining it with her blue orbs, she indeed saw many rips and tears in the beautiful light blue dress.

"Oh, my. It is very damaged. Do you recall who gave it to you?" Lukana asked.

"Yes, it was that girl over there." The woman jerked her finger at a young girl, with long golden hair tied in place with a blue bow on a side ponytail. The girl was Neruneru Nerune, who was 19 and a spy. She took up a job at the tailor shop to avoid suspicion, and to go undercover.

"Neru! Get over here!" Priema hissed.

"Yes, Soap-san?" Neru asked.

"Why did you give her a damaged dress?" Priema demanded, her eyes flashing.

"I-I'm sorry. I was sewing it and I just slipped up. I was too embarrassed to tell you about it, so I just gave it to her like that." Neru flushed bright red.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again. I deeply apologize for her clumsiness, I'll fix it for you and give it to you with no extra charge." Priema bowed and clutched the dress, glaring at Neru.

"Okay. Thank you. And don't be hard on her, she's a newcomer." The woman said, tossing her long black canopy of hair over her shoulder.

"I will take that into consideration. If you would kindly tell me your name, I can make sure to give it to the right person." Priema grabbed a quill and some paper.

"My name is Lolan Eve." Lolan told her.

"Well, have a nice day!" Lukana waved as she walked out.

"Really, Neru? You can't get anything right!" Priema snarled and walked off.

"Someone needs to find a husband. What a grouchy woman." Neru snorted. Lukana chuckled softly.

"Lukana, for our lunch break, do you mind going next door to the bakery and getting us some bread or something?" Priema asked.

"Sure. Bread sounds good." Lukana smiled warmly as she approached a woman with long red hair. This was Mikina. The woman had an elegant sense of beauty, with a kind disposition. But yet, her powerful eyes had a sense of mourn in them, even though her lovely bird Yufu was always perched on her shoulder, going everywhere with her.

"Oh, thank you Lukana!" Mikina smiled gratefully as Lukana stitched up her torn black dress mindlessly. Everyone knew Lukana, she was the best and kindest tailor.

"No problem. I love my work." Lukana smiled warmly as she stood up and brushed some speckles of dust off her dress.

"This looks like my wedding dress, only my wedding dress was white." Mikina said softly, fingering the lace material of the black dress.

"Who's the lucky groom?" Lukana smiled good-naturedly.

"H-He's dead. He died three years after we got married. I loved him so much, but he drowned in the ocean, while taking a leisurely swim, like he always did. His body washed up on the shore, and I haven't forgotten him. Not one day goes by where I don't think about him. We were planning to have children, and we were so happy. He was such a kind, loving man, and he had to leave me like that." Mikina suddenly started sobbing.

"Oh, I am very sorry to hear that. To make it up to you, how about I treat you to the bakery next door for lunch?" Lukana asked.

"Okay. That would be nice." Mikina wiped her red eyes and managed a smile. Soon enough, it was time for a lunch break, and Lukana left with Mikina to the bakery to fetch some food. They opened the wooden door and instantly were rewarded with smells of pleasure.

"Welcome, ladies! What can I do for you today?" A woman with long blonde hair smiled.

"I would like so rosemary bread with olive oil and some turkey slices, please." Lukana ordered.

"I'll have some plain bread with cheese and ham slices." Mikina ordered.

"Coming right up." The woman smiled and handed them their orders in a bread bowl, sliced open.

"Thank you." Lukana paid the woman with gold asmodios and sat down at a wooden table, and Mikina did the same.

"We were meant to be. His name was Pikoro, and he won my heart after just a few months. He was kind, honest, happy, and very loving. He was very handsome too, with snowy hair and blue eyes. He approached me out of nowhere the first time I met him and told me 'We're going to get married.' I thought he was crazy, but he was right. I had fallen hard for him, and him for me." Mikina confessed, holding back her tears as she nibbled on her cheese.

"That must have been awful." Lukana sympathized, quietly consuming her turkey.

"It was. His funeral was very depressing, no one came but me. His own parents didn't love him, nor did his relatives. He didn't care. He had me, and he didn't need anyone else. But luckily, I have Yufu. She helps with the loneliness, and she was actually a gift for me from Pikoro." Mikina continued, stroking Yufu fondly. Yufu chirped happily.

"I can't imagine what I'd do if something happened to the one I loved." Lukana shivered, imagining Lukias sprawled in front of her, with a dagger in his chest.

"I'm sure you have a loving husband. And he deserves a wonderful lady like you." Mikina beamed.

"Oh, I don't have anyone. No one has taken interest in me." Lukana shrugged.

"Lukana, you are gorgeous. How is that possible? There has to be someone." Mikina pried.

"Well, there is this one guy that kissed me randomly. He claims he loves me, but I'm not sure." Lukana mentioned, remembering Akito.

"Well then, he's quite ambitious. But try to get to know him, and I'm sure you'll both fall in love." Mikina beamed.

"Thank you. Pardon me, but I must return to the shop." Lukana stood up and collected the extra bread for the ladies in the shop.

"Ma'am, could I help you with that?" The golden haired lady that checked them out asked and walked over. Her bright blue eyes glowed.

"Sure." Lukana handed her some of the bread. Mikina waved goodbye and went to Church, praying for her dead husband.

"I am very fond of your work. You are great with dresses." The woman commented.

"Thank you." Lukana smiled.

"My name is Liluen Turner, by the way. Stop by whenever you want a snack, I'll give you a discount." Liluen smiled.

"Thank you. Have a nice day!" Lukana waved as she distributed bread to everyone.

"So hungry." Neru moaned, sweat dripping down her face, as she dug in.

"Be more ladylike, and you might get a date." Priema chastised.

"I don't care about dates." Neru hissed, tearing the loaf of bread apart with her teeth.

"You should. Everyone is getting married. Do you want to die alone?" Priema scoffed.

"No, but when the time comes, I'll find the person. I'm not so eager to get pregnant with a stranger that I don't know that well." Neru added.

"You are hopeless." Priema sighed, as they finished their meal. The rest of the day wasn't too eventful, a steady flow of customers.

"You take care of yourself." Priema said to Lukana as she closed the shop.

"You too." Lukana yawned as night took over. She was eager to take a bath and go to sleep. But just as she was heading home to her waiting brother, a man in a dark cape plummeted to the ground and howled in pain.

"Are you alright?" Lukana asked, and helped him up.

"Yes, thank you." He tossed back his hood, and revealed his long purple hair. Gakupo Kamui, the duke, had come to get his first woman.

"Say, would you like to come to my mansion? You will live happily there." Gakupo took one her pink strands and smiled.

"I must decline. My brother is waiting for me." She knew he was up to no good, and started to yell for her brother when his hand clapped over her mouth.

"Sorry, but you're coming with me. My dear, you will be the first of my collection. Welcome to my harem." The duke placed a rag on her mouth with sleep toxins, and she struggled, kicking, but eventually she fell asleep, and grew limp in his arms.

"Suiro, do you have the carriage?" The duke barked.

"Yes, master." Suiro bowed and brought over the horse drawn carriage.

"Excellent." The duke carried Lukana to the seats, and sat her upright, pulling his cloak over her head so to onlookers it wouldn't seem suspicious. The carriage carried them all the way to his huge mansion, and the doors were opened, leaving the carriage outside. Gakupo hobbled inside, and ordered Lukana to be laid down on her bed, the first bedroom made. He also made sure to bolt the doors shut, as well as the windows, so she couldn't escape.

"You are quite a beautiful woman, my dear. You are perfect for my collection." Gakupo smiled and marveled at her beauty. He tenderly kissed her forehead and neck.

"Master, would you like me to bring a change of clothes for her?" Suiro asked.

"Yes." Gakupo replied, stroking her silky pink hair. Suiro returned with a pale pink dress.

"Now leave." Gakupo swiftly dressed her in the dress, and noticed she had a pink garter around her leg.

"Perfect. All the women shall have these." Gakupo chuckled.

"Master, she is a tailor. I believe she will be able to make garters for the others." Suiro added.

"Perfect. And they will match their hair color." Gakupo smiled and took out what was holding her hair up. Her pink hair swam down, free from the updo. Suiro bowed as he left.

"Poor thing." Suiro whispered.

"Goodnight, maiden. Have fun dancing in my harem." Gakupo smiled wickedly as he tucked her into bed, and slinked out the door. As she slumbered, unaware of her fate, the plotting duke rested happily, knowing his collection had begun.


	7. Chapter 7- Lukana meets the Duke

She woke up to the smell of fresh fruit, drifting into her nostrils.

"Lukias, are you making breakfast?" She yawned, and crawled out of bed, thinking she was still at her cottage with her brother.

"Mistress, please come down to eat. Breakfast is ready." A maid entered and bowed.

"Where am I? Where's Lukias?" Lukana asked in a panicked voice. She remembered the events from the night before, and was scared to know she had been kidnapped.

"Ahh, I see you have woken up. Master Gakupo would like for you to join him for breakfast." Suiro told her politely.

"I need to get out of here, now." Lukana noticed the window was bolted shut.

"Don't worry Mistress, Master Gakupo will explain everything." Suiro assured her, and firmly but gently escorted her down the luxurious stairs. The mansion was huge and beautiful. It had many chairs and tables, with paintings and rugs, and potted plants. It was mostly lavender colored, with many expensive furnishings and beautiful objects. One shelf was full of beautiful antique dolls, and another was full of beautiful collector teapots. Gakupo was patiently waiting at the large wooden table, with his fingers planted in between his hands. He was dressed in a nice white shirt, with a purple vest on top, with black pants and nice boots. His long hair was held in a purple ribbon.

"Ah, Good morning, darling. I trust that you slept well?" Gakupo smiled and kissed her hand. Lukana found that he was incredibly handsome, with piercing eyes and a handsome face, with long majestic hair.

"Why have you brought me here?" She asked coldly.

"My dear, you are the first of my collection. You will live happily in this huge mansion, never having to worry about food or clothes again. Please, enjoy this lovely breakfast cooked by my servants." Gakupo gestured to the array of food. Lukana sighed and sat down, eating the strawberries and the sausage only because she was very hungry.

"Leave us to dine in peace." Gakupo ordered, and the servants left. Lukana gulped down the juice greedily, she was very thirsty.

"I hope you are full enough." Gakupo smiled.

"Please let me leave. I cannot fulfill your fantasies." Lukana ordered.

"I can't do that. You're the first woman I want to cherish, in my collection." Gakupo said.

"Fine, then. You leave me no choice." Lukana snatched a nearby knife and bolted towards the door, pointing it away from her.

"Please, don't do it. Please don't leave." Gakupo begged.

"Mistress, please do not do this. Master wants to cherish you." A maid begged.

"Does he really? Prove it to me." Lukana hissed.

"You know what its like, to be lonely. To want to be loved by someone who you love back. I'm lonely too, Lukana. I'm so lonely. I'm just alone in this mansion, with my servants. I want someone I can cherish, and spoil rotten, and live the rest of my days with." The duke said softly, and she gasped.

"How do you know I'm lonely? How can you tell?" Her iron grip locked around the knife as she trembled.

"I see it in your eyes. And I'm sure you see it in mine." The duke moved closer and took her pink strands in his hands. Lukana observed his strong eyes, and indeed saw nothing but loneliness.

"I can't just leave my brother." Lukana sighed, and envisioned her brother mourning.

"He'll be fine. From what I've heard, he is quite the novelist. He'll find someone for his loneliness, just like I found you." The duke smiled sadly. The look of sadness on his face made Lukana's heart wrench. He knew she was lonely too.

"I'm sorry, brother. But he needs me." Lukana whispered as she gently hugged the duke.

"Do you promise not to try to run away? I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Gakupo whispered, clutching her close.

"I promise. I have you now." Lukana whispered, and he smiled.

"As you always have me." Gakupo announced, and planted a kiss on her pink lips.

Lukias was a mess. He was hysterical with worry.

"Lukias, don't worry. I'm sure she'll show up." Priema assured him.

"She probably has a reason. You know she wouldn't do something like this unless she has a reason." Neruneru added.

"I know. But what is something really happened to her?" Lukias asked.

"Well, we can hope for the best. I have no doubt she will return to you." Priema beamed. But even her kind words couldn't cover the agony of Asmodin for losing the kindest, prettiest, and best tailor.

"Goodnight, Gakupo." Lukana whispered as the Duke went to his own sleeping quarters. Lukana's room was on top of the stairs, along with many other empty rooms for the other women soon to come, and the Duke's was downstairs.

"Goodnight, my dear." The Duke smiled as he blew out the candlelight. Lukana took a long relaxing bath before crawling into her big pink bed, snug under the warm sheets in her silky nightgown, her pink garter glowing under the dark. She felt very guilty about leaving her brother, but she was comforted to know she was treasured at last.


	8. Chapter 8- Falling in Love, A New Woman

Lukana only stayed with him on a whim. The duke was lonely indeed, but she had planned to leave the very next day. That is, until he surprised her with an elegant new pink necklace, and a tourmaline bracelet. She had never received something so brilliant, and shiny. He ordered the maids to dress her in a long billowing pink dress, that was much prettier than anything she had ever made. Her hair flowed freely, with a single pink rose on the side.

"My dear, you look lovely." The duke murmured.

"Thank you." Lukana replied coolly. She was still considering leaving, but the duke erased any thoughts of that with a single gesture. He gently guided her to a huge design studio, with mannequins and lots of fabrics.

"I heard you are quite the tailor. You may sew any dresses you like." The duke said proudly.

"Wow." Lukana fingered silk fabrics, and imagined all sorts of things she could do.

"I am glad you are pleased." The duke smiled and kissed her hand.

"I still don't know. I know I promised to stay here, but my poor brother." Lukana sighed. She gazed out at the sunny, colorful day.

"My dear, I will personally have my servants send money that will help him in finances and living. You will be happy here. I promise." The duke said, and hugged her gently.

"You would really send him money?" Lukana asked, astonished. Her hands hugged back, touching the hard material of his long purple coat.

"I would do anything that makes you happy. Please, do me a favor and let me spoil you." The duke whispered.

"Okay." Lukana sighed as they broke apart. And spoil her he did. He gave her a new ring every day, each one prettier than the other, and new vibrant dresses, and showed her his self. She learned the duke was kind, funny, and happy, as they spent many weeks together, exploring the mansion. One night by the fire, she sat in his lap, thumbing through pages of a book, as his arms wrapped around her waist. He glanced thoughtfully at the flickering flames, thinking about his next woman. He knew Lukana would be okay with it, she was now madly in love with him. He loved her too, but wanted more women.

"Lukana?" He asked.

"Yes?" She turned around and faced him, her shimmering blue eyes gazing into his.

"Would you like to have a child of our own? We could raise our children here." The duke smiled. How nice it would be to be a husband and father to many women.

"Oh, um, yes, children are very nice, but not yet." Lukana blushed, which the duke found adorable.

"When, my dear, may we have our bundle of joy to raise?" The duke asked, pulling her closer and stroking her hair. She was so beautiful, he couldn't take it.

"In a couple more years. I don't know you that well." Lukana replied.

"Alright, my dear. Just let me know when." The duke smiled and nuzzled into her neck. Lukana sighed and stroked his purple hair. It's not that she didn't want to, (he was handsome, kind ,and rich), but she just wasn't mentally prepared yet. Besides, if she ever saw her brother again, what would he think that she had a kid?

"My dear, I'm afraid it is time for bedtime." The duke pointed to the grandfather clock.

"Alright. Thank you for spoiling me." Lukana kissed his cheek and gracefully walked up the stairs to her bed. She smiled as she slid into her pajamas and curled up in her comfy pink bed, blowing out the candle and escaping into dreams.

The next morning, the duke sought out another woman. He loved Lukana dearly, but he wanted to build his collection. He did what Suiro advised, he was clothed in a dark black cloak and commoner clothes. He scoured all the women that passed by, but none seemed to appeal to him, they were all average. Very furious and disappointed, he was about to return to Lukana when the sunlight glinted sharply on a nearby object. He turned and gasped. A very beautiful young girl, of age 16, was beside him. Her long teal hair was held in place with two ponytails on both sides of her head, held in place by black bows. She was definitely a peasant, because she wore a ragged dress, with dirt and splotches of dust on it, but her beauty outshined it in all forms. She had huge aquamarine eyes, that glittered in the sun with her hair.

"Oh, hello. Good morning!" The girl smiled at him warmly. The duke smirked. It would be easy to lure her to his mansion.

"Good morning. May I interest you in talking a walk by the ocean? I am new to this town and was hoping to meet some new friends." The duke said.

"Of course, but it must be quick because I am set to get married this afternoon!" She blushed and giggled happily, as she followed him into the glorious day.

"I am new to this town, you see. I am in much need of loyal friends." Gakupo said, splashing the water with his feet. The girl smiled earnestly and clasped his hands in hers. Her bright blue eyes were warm and welcoming.

"I welcome you to Asmodin! I hope you will have a lovely time here, and I would be delighted to be your friend, if you would like me to." The girl said, her voice bubbly and light like cream.

"Thank you, my dear." Gakupo smiled, as they both splashed happily in the water.

"Oh, my. It is about time I get going." She gasped, and blushed with excitement at the thought of putting on her wedding dress.

"Before you go, please tell me your name?" The duke smiled.

"My name is Mikulia Greonio. It was a pleasure meeting you!" She smiled.

"You too." The duke swiftly got up and caught Mikulia in a warm embrace, placing a rag over her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she struggled, wincing, but soon sleep took over and she drooped in his arms. Smiling wickedly, he took his prize to the castle to play with.


	9. Chapter 9-Hatred is Cured with Kindness

Lukana was furious. Her whole body was filled with chagrin, envy, and disbelief. Her piercing blue eyes could destroy anyone, and her face was that of a warrior, her hair glowing brightly under the lamp lights. An expression of betrayal, hurt, and anger was carved on her beautiful face.

"Why have you brought another woman?" Lukana hissed, pointing a finger at the slumped Mikulia, who was sleeping silently. The duke gently laid her down on the couch and the servants removed his coat.

"Why, she's my newest addition to my collection, isn't she lovely? She's just as alluring as you. She will be your friend, I believe, as she contains a kind heart. And you need to make her a garter, much like the one on your leg, my dear." The duke said happily.

"I am most certainly not making her a garter!" Lukana spat, her fists clenching. The duke winced at her tone and sighed sadly.

"My dear, this does not mean I love you any less. You mean the world to me. I love everything about you. I just want to share my love with others, which means more maidens such as yourself will occupy this mansion. I want to cherish all of you, all of you will be my treasure." The duke said, taking her hair in his hands.

"Those words mean nothing, you heartless fiend. I thought I was the only one you needed. I gave up my life and my brother for you. I have fallen in love with you, as much as I hate to admit it, but yet you prefer lots of women to just me. I know I'm not enough for your selfish desires, but I thought that for once in my life, just once, someone cherished me and would love only me until the day death separated us. I clearly see that is not the case. Thank you for crushing my hopes." Lukana whispered, and darted off, her tears leaking on the carpet.

"Lukana!" The duke called after her, and bolted up the stairs, where she locked herself in her bedroom.

"Please, listen to me. I do cherish you, and I love you until the very end. I just need to have more treasures. I collect beautiful flowers to put in a vase, and you are my favorite flower. Never forget that. I will always put you first over the others, and you will forever be my rose. I do hope you never forget that I love you, with every inch of my heart. These are not false feelings, and I assure you, if the others were attacked, you'd be the first I would save." Gakupo whispered, and turned away, heading back downstairs to Mikulia to deposit her at her bed.

Lukana paced back and forth, beyond furious. Fire soared through her body as she fought back tears. She was strong. She would not cry.

"Excuse me Miss, I'm sorry to bother you. But I was just wondering where I am?" Mikulia asked tentatively, knocking softly. Lukana couldn't believe the nerve of this girl. She wrenched open the door and tossed the girl roughly inside.

"How dare you show your face to me and talk to me after taking the one thing I care about!" Lukana muttered darkly.

"Pardon me, miss, but I have no idea what you mean." Mikulia replied innocently, a concerned expression on her angelic face.

"You know very well what I mean! The duke brought you here to build up his collection! You're pretty enough to be loved by him ,along with hundreds of others! I was the first one he brought. I thought he only needed me. And then you came along and all of that was shattered. He was taken by you at first sight." Lukana told her, laughing humorlessly.

"I am so sorry, miss. I am deeply saddened that I took away your lover from you. But I too, have someone I love, and I was set to get married to him today. Please believe me when I say he is all yours. My heart belongs to my fiancé, and the duke can never possess it." Mikulia smiled sadly.

"Don't act like you don't secretly love him. Soon enough, you'll be eager to have his kids. After all, he's handsome, rich, and kind." Lukana snarled.

"But I don't want to have his children. The only one I want to father my children is my fiancé, who I love more than myself. His name is Kachess Crim, and he is kind, and perfect in every way. I truly don't deserve a man as wonderful as him, and I am blessed he loves me too." Mikulia replied softly, clutching the golden locket around her neck and kissing her bright ring.

"How can I believe you really don't want the duke?" Lukana barked.

"Here. Look at this locket all you want. And this ring, which he gave to me. They show our eternal love." Mikulia took off her locket and gave it to Lukana, with the ring. In the locket engraved were the words, 'Forever beings now, Kachess Crim and Mikulia Greonio'. The ring was simply stunning, and it was obvious he spent a fortune on it.

"I have misjudged you. I apologize. But I just love him so much, and I don't want him taken from me." Lukana returned the items, a mournful look on her face.

"I understand completely. I am sorry for your difficulties. I wish you luck in your pursuit. The duke is a very lucky man to have you, and I don't know why he seeks other women when he has a fine jewel like you." Mikulia beamed kindly.

"The duke was right when he said you were kindhearted." Lukana whispered.

"Oh, miss, you flatter me. Thank you." Mikulia smiled modestly.

"My name is Lukana. Welcome to the castle." Lukana said.

"Thank you very much! I am Mikulia, and I really hope we can be friends." Mikulia said hopefully.

"I would have to get to know you better." Lukana replied.

"Well, hopefully tomorrow we can do that. I wish you luck with the duke, and I hope he realizes his mistakes soon." Mikulia hugged her gently, and Lukana was surprised. Such warmth and kindness.

"Well I won't keep you. Good day!" Mikulia waved and closed the door. Lukana threw herself on her bed, emotions overwhelming her. Mikulia was such a pure girl. She would finally have a friend. But then the duke's decision rushed through her mind. He didn't only love her, he would lust after many women.

Lukana sobbed horribly, her body shaking. She knew she should hate him. He was a monster that couldn't have too many women. He loved her, but he loved other girls as well. He just wanted to build up his stupid harem. But yet, her fragile heart told her that she loved him, and she always would, until death do them apart.


	10. Chapter 10- The Road to the End

Mikulia was a jewel. She was shining brightly, and she was like sunshine spilled on a person. Lukana discovered this, with no surprise, in the months she spent with her new friend, when she offered her a cup of tea she had prepared herself, and Lukana happily accepted.

"This is very good." Lukana smiled as her lips and tongue absorbed the warm, sweet liquid in the intricate cup. The auburn-colored liquid was simply delightful to consume.

"Thank you, Lukana. I used some roasted barley leaves I found in the tea section of the kitchen. I had to beg the maids and butlers to let me make it because they wanted to make it for me." Mikulia told her, smiling.

"Well, I'm happy you did. I can't get enough of it." Lukana gingerly sipped it, gulping it down as it warmed her throat.

"Thank you." Mikulia took a sip herself, looking at all the paintings brandishing the walls. The sunlight pooled in the middle of the rug as they sat in the red and gold armchairs.

"It's amazing, isn't it? This huge mansion. The duke certainly is very wealthy." Lukana commented.

"He sure is. I know my family would kill to have all of this." Miuklia fingered her expensive blue dress that had been laid out for her. It had lace and ribbons, and she felt incredibly grateful to be wearing something so beautiful.

"Really?" Lukana asked, pushed her pink hair behind her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. We are very poor, and can barely afford our house. My mother, Mizuki, has to work long shifts as a maid, and my father, Tarou, I rarely see him because he's working so hard so we can make enough money for food and to keep our house." Mikulia said quietly, refilling her cup with the pitcher.

"I am sorry. But be happy you have parents that love you. Mine left me when I was nothing more than an infant, my big brother was left to take care of me. Luckily, because of his attractive face, he was able to work for a young wealthy woman, and bought a good-sized cottage. He is a novelist, and his books are very popular, so we were able to live fairly decently, and I worked as a tailor." Lukana shared softly, her lips touching the tea bordering the rim.

"I am sorry to hear that. We are lucky we have each other now." Mikulia leaned across and squeezed Lukana's hand gently. Lukana squeezed back with no hesitation. In mere months, they had grown into best friends. Telling each other secrets, admiring the mansion, and talking about their old lives, it was all rituals performed with friends.

"My dears, good afternoon. Lukana, have you made her a garter yet?" The duke asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have. Would you like to see it?" Lukana asked.

"Of course. Let us go." The duke smiled as they left to the tailor shop, bare with no dresses. Lukana had been much to invested in Mikulia to make any.

"Here you are." Lukana handed Mikulia a dazzling blue garter, with black lace sewn on the top and bottom borders. It was delicate, elegant, and beautiful.

"Oh, my. Thank you Lukana!" Mikulia hugged her friend enthusiastically, and Lukana returned it happily.

"You are very welcome, my best friend." Lukana smiled gleefully.

"My dear, it is lovely." The duke grapsed her face in his hands and planted a long, passionate kiss on her mouth. When he broke off, Lukana's blush tinted her cheeks. Mikulia politely looked away.

"Your lips tasted like tea. You should drink it more often, I liked the sweet taste of it." The duke smiled mischievously.

"Mikulia makes excellent tea. It is all thanks to her." Lukana smiled.

"My dear, you are wonderful." The duke turned to Mikulia, and to her dismay and fear, embraced her and pressed his lips to hers, combing his fingers through her teal pigtails. Finally, though, he broke it off and smiled at them both.

"Good afternoon, ladies. I shall be in my study doing some work if you need me." The duke left swiftly. As soon as he did, Mikulia sighed.

"Well, shall we venture to the library for some leisurely reading?" Lukana asked lightly, and Mikulia nodded. The books were dusty and very old, the pages frayed at the edges. But they pulled ones out and read, relaxing happily. After countless reading, it was time for dinner. Boiled potatoes, succulent chicken, and fresh corn laid on the golden plates, with water in goblets.

"My dears, welcome." The duke bowed as they all took their seats and eagerly ate their meal. Mikulia couldn't believe food could be this good, and she was almost in tears from how good it was. Lukana thought it was very good as well, and silently complimented the servants. At last, the feast was over and they thought they could eat not a single bite, they slowly walked back upstairs to their bedrooms. Lukana and Mikulia were sitting in Lukana's room, just talking.

"Mikulia, are you going to return to your family and fiancé, and try to escape from here?" Lukana asked.

"I miss them terribly. But I can't leave you. You're my best friend. I need to stay here to protect you if need be, and I don't want to leave you. You're my first real friend." Mikulia smiled.

"Really? I would have thought you have tons of friends!" Lukana said, astonished. A kind and pretty girl like her should have crowds of girls willing to be her friend.

"No. Because I am engaged to Kachess, many of them are jealous, so I have no friends." Mikulia said softly.

"Well. We have each other. I'm so happy you're here, and I'm thankful for the duke for bringing you here. You have no idea how long I've wanted a friend." Lukana said, and tears formed in her crystal eyes.

"Lukana, me too." Mikulia hugged her softly as they both became emotional.

"So even if the duke abused or violated you, you wouldn't leave?" Lukana asked.

"Nope. I will always stay with you. Friends until death separates us." Mikulia smiled as they hugged again.

"Well, I'd better get to sleep. Good night, Mikulia." Lukana smiled as she crawled into her bed.

"Good night, Lukana. Sweet dreams." Mikulia slinked to her room and crawled into her own bed, looking at her ring. _Kachess, I'm sorry. I love you, and I miss you, but I have finally found a friend. Don't forget about me. _She thought sadly. Little did she know, her fiancé was currently gazing at the moon, his tears running down his face, as he mourned the disappearance of his fiancé.

"Mikulia, please be safe, wherever you are. Don't leave me like this. My little gem." Kachess whispered, his grief consuming him as he hobbled back to his house, wondering if she was even alive, or suffering. He would kill whoever took away his precious Mikulia. That he was sure of. If only he could find out who stole her, a devious plan for revenge formed in his mind.


	11. Chapter 11- Future Skies

The duke was determined yet again to capture another young woman to bring to his mansion. From the success with Mikulia, he was encouraged to scour the country of Asmodin for another woman, a couple of miles from where he found Lukana and Mikulia. With a good mood and a cloak, he left the grand mansion with Suiro. He looked carefully at all the women that passed him.

"Look at her! She's marvelous!" Several pleased cries were heard to his right, and he spun around to see a crowd gliding towards a corner, all clumped together. The duke followed them silently, wondering what the attraction was. He edged his way to the front, and gasped.

There was a stunning dancer, smiling brightly and beckoning to him with her gestures and movements. She was quite pretty, as well, with caramel skin and dark raven hair that was flowing in elegant curls, and huge brown eyes. She was wearing a long red skirt, with a short white lace top. Gakupo watched her, gracefully painting a story like a swan, and swirling her legs around as if submerged in water. He was in a trance, fascinated by her, and only blinked when she bowed and everyone applauded, throwing her roses and coins.

"Thank you!" The woman smiled as she collected the items. The crowd departed, as people drifted away, and went back to their busy lives.

"That was wonderful." Gakupo smiled and clapped.

"Thank you, good man." The woman replied, and smiled.

"Do you do this every day?" The duke asked curiously, snatching a rose from the ground.

"Yes. It is how I make a living." She nodded, wiping her forehead in the unforgiving rays of the afternoon heat.

"Well, you do very well." The duke handed her the rose.

"Oh my, thank you." The woman blushed a bit, and wiped the droplets of sweat from her forehead. The duke bowed and she fidgeted uncomfortably when a shriek was heard. They both turned to find a woman, shielding a young boy from two men that had knives drawn.

"Just give us your money, and we'll leave. If you refuse, we'll hurt that kid." One of the men said, pointing to the afraid child.

"Leave them alone." The dancer swept past the duke and rushed at them, knocking them both to the ground. One of the men grabbed her by the hair and tried to put the knife at her throat, but she elbowed him in the stomach and jumped backwards in the air, flipping back and landing on her feet. In the process, her hair was chopped, and a few of her curls floated to the ground.

"Stay out of this!" One of the men growled, as the dancer grabbed him and flung him into the ground, jumping up and landing on the other one grabbing the two knives.

"Go." The dancer hissed, digging her legs into their backs.

"Get off us!" The men bounced up, sending her tumbling to the ground. She jumped behind them and grabbed their hair, putting the knives at their throats.

"I will not ask a second time." She whispered, and they staggered off, swearing.

"Thank you!" The woman sobbed, as she ran off with her child.

"That was incredible." The duke nodded in approval, walking towards her. The dancer gave a weak smile, before collapsing to the ground.

"Suiro! The carriage!" The duke ordered, and Suiro brought the carriage. The duke carefully pulled the cloak over his head, and carried the dancer to the carriage, as it set off for his mansion. The dancer was deposited at one of the many rooms, and a wet rag was placed on her forehead, as maids fanned cool air on her face. The duke stayed by her bedside, watching her intently, as she stopped sweating and slept peacefully.

"Looks like the duke has brought another woman." Mikulia remarked as they saw the duke rush past them with the dancer.

"Yes, he has. Shall we go see who it is?" Lukana asked sadly.

"Sure." Mikulia jumped from her chair and they slowly strolled over to the room next to Mikulia. The dancer was still asleep.

"Ah, my dears. This is our newest addition. She is quite the dancer, and is very strong as well." The duke smiled as they came in.

"Oh, my!" Lukana clasped a hand over her mouth in recognition as she stared at the woman.

"What is it, my dear?" The duke moved to her side, a concerned expression on his face.

"I know this woman! She came to the tailor shop when someone gave her a ripped dress!" Lukana announced.

"That's wonderful, my dear! Could you tell me her name?" The duke asked.

"Her name is Lolan Eve." Lukana replied, surprised to see the woman sprawled on the bed, sleeping soundly.

"Well, I'm glad we know her name. She is a marvelous dancer, and she can entertain us." The duke smiled at them. They both nodded enthusiastically, as Lolan stirred. She took deeper breaths, raspy and slow, and finally she jolted awake.

"Welcome to my mansion, Lolan." The duke told Lolan politely.

"Why am I here?" Lolan wondered, rubbing her hand against her forehead.

"You collapsed after assisting the woman with the two men." The duke informed her, as Lukana and Mikulia stood by the bed.

"Oh, I remember. Thanks for taking care of me." Lolan said gratefully.

"You are welcome. I would love for you to stay here, and enjoy the beauty of my mansion." The duke gestured around the room.

"I will take you up on that offer. It is a nice mansion." Lolan nodded, and slid out of bed. She looked at Lukana and her eyes widened with recognition.

"You are Lukana, the tailor! You have been missing for several months now. Everyone has missed you dearly." Lolan told her. Lukana flinched and sighed.

"How is my brother?" Lukana asked.

"Oh, he is crazy with worry and grief. You really did a number on him by disappearing." Lolan shook her head slowly.

"I feel very awful, but I found the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I found my soulmate, and my best friend. Is it so bad to want to stay here with them?" Lukana asked.

"Of course not. I'm staying here just because I don't have to worry about money and I love this mansion." Lolan blinked once.

"Won't people worry about you? Being a famous dancer and all?" Mikulia asked.

"Well yes, certainly. But I really love it here, and I want to live in luxury for a while." Lolan told her, curling her hair around her finger.

"Well, you are welcome to. Lukana, may I speak to you in private?" The duke asked, and Lukana followed him out into the hallway. She was nervous he would kick her out of hate her.

"Did you really mean it when you said I am your soulmate?" The duke asked seriously, his purple eyes gazing into her blue ones.

"Yes. I love you so much, my heart beats for you. I am so happy you brought me here that night, so happy. But it is okay if you don't love me back, my feelings won't change." Lukana smiled sadly. The duke's face suddenly lit up. He rushed forward and grabbed her in a hug, resting his chin on her head.

"I am surprised, Lukana. I have fallen hard for you too. I love you as well, but I'd like to make a request." The duke said.

"W-What is the request?" Lukana asked, blushing.

"Is it okay if I still bring women here? I would like for everyone to enjoy this wonderful mansion that my parents designed for me. I will never show affection to them, or engage in romantic situations with them. But I want this mansion to be sort of like a museum. Women could stay here and enjoy the pleasure of this majestic mansion." The duke said, and Lukana sighed with relief.

"As long as you love only me, and you will never engage in romantic affections with other women, I am fine with it. Plus, I could make more friends." Lukana told him, hugging him back.

"Lukana, I love you. You're my soulmate." The duke whispered, and pulled back, only to caress her hair and plant a tender, soft kiss on her lips. Lukana closed her eyes and smiled. She broke it off and blushed, staring at the ground.

"My lovely rose, Lukana." The duke kissed her hair and forehead.

"I'm so happy you decided to love only me." Lukana whispered, and tears slid down her cheeks. The duke kissed them away.

"I would love to make you my wife. Tell me when, and I would be honored to make you the Duchess." The duke smiled kindly and kissed her hand.

"Oh, I do not deserve this happiness." Lukana smiled happily, and blushed.

"Oh, but you do. Now and forever." The duke whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Now and forever. That is our future." Lukana told him, as they stayed in each other's arms for a minute longer.


End file.
